Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Arggh! You Ready?
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is my very 1st fanfiction story of one of my old favorite childhood shows: Blue's Clues!


**Also, I've heard that Blue's Clues is coming back this summer with an order of 20 episodes (if you ask me, they should revive the series, and continue making more episodes)! I hope you enjoy reading!:D**

 **Premise:** Ahoy there, mateys! Today, Joe, Blue, and everyone else in the house is acting like pirates today! Along the way, we play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue's favorite part of being a pirate is. 

_[Opening sequence]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 **Blue:** _Bow, bow, bow!_

 **Joe:**

 _What did you say?_

 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 **Joe:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

 _Do you want to play..._

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 **Joe:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _One, two, three!_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _Clap your hands!_

 **Joe:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 **Mailbox:** Right this way!

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[holding a purple flag with pictures of a buccaneer hat and a pirate flag with yellow words saying "Arggh! You Ready?"]_ "Arggh! You Ready?"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Blue:** _Bow, bow!_

 _[End of opening sequence; the camera slowly zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe inside, who's donning a buccaneer hat, an eye patch, a black beard, a green coat with a green squared interior, black pants, and brown boots_ — _he's dressed up as a pirate for some reason. He begins to talk like a pirate.]_  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Ahoy there, matey! It is I, Captain Joe. Welcome aboard! _[takes off his eye patch; normal voice]_ It's me, Joe. We're being pirates today.  
 **Blue:** _[offscreen]_ Bow, bow, bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[puts eye patch back on; pirate voice]_ That be the sound of- _[Blue appears, also dressed as a pirate donning a blue bandana cap and a blue and white striped shirt]_ -Sea Lass Blue!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers; normal voice]_ Hey. Do you want to be pirates with us today? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Great! Now, to become a pirate, you have to say "Arggh!" Can you say "Arggh!" like a pirate? Go ahead, say it.  
 **Viewers:** Arggh!  
 **Joe:** That was really good! Now try saying "Yo-ho-ho!" Go ahead.  
 **Viewers:** Yo-ho-ho!  
 **Joe:** _[clapping his hands]_ Wow! That was really amazing! You sound like a real pirate. _[pirate voice]_ We will call you... Our First Mate Friend!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** Come along, me hearties. Be on the lookout for the rest of our crew!  
 _[Joe and Blue started wandering on over to the living room, and the camera cuts to a side view of them and follows as they wander over to said living room. They stop at the snack table where one of their friends, Shovel, and Pail, also dressed like pirates with Shovel wearing an eye patch and Pail wearing a yellow bandana cap, are sitting next to each other; Joe and Blue approach the two.]_  
 **Joe:** It is I, Captain Joe! I have returned with Sea Lass Blue and our newest member of our crew, our First Mate Friend!  
 **Shovel:** I'm One-Eyed Shovel. The shovel that is helpful, and has the ability to dig for lost items.  
 **Pail:** And I'm Buccaneer Pail. The pail that is brave, and has the ability to collect lost items.  
 **Joe:** And together we're... The Thinking Crew! Where pirates go on adventures and search for hidden lost items by using our thinking abilities! _[takes off eye patch; normal voice]_ Pretty amazing, isn't it?  
 **Shovel:** Yeah! My favorite part of being a pirate is digging underneath low grounds.  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Pail:** My favorite part of a pirate is collecting lots and lots of items like seashells, rocks, or even starfish.  
 **Blue:** Ba-bow!  
 **Joe:** Oh, that's nice! My favorite part of being a pirate is saying "Arggh!"  
 **Blue:** _[excited]_ Bow!  
 **Shovel:** _[excited]_ Oh, yeah!  
 **Pail:** _[excited]_ I like that too!  
 **All:** "ARGGH!"  
 **Joe:** _[chuckles a bit]_ Yup! Saying "Arggh!" is my favorite part because it shows me how much fun being a pirate is. _[turns to the viewers]_ Oh, what about you? What is your favorite part of being a pirate?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]_  
 **Joe:** Really?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Joe:** That's amazing!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 _[Everyone clamored in agreement as Shovel and Pail walk off; Joe turns to Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey, Blue. What about you? What's your favorite part about being a pirate?  
 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_  
 **Joe:** _[puts eye patch back on; pirate voice]_ It appears that Sea Lass Blue wants us to play a special game of Blue's Clues to figure what her favorite part of being a pirate is. _[takes off eye patch; normal voice]_ I love Blue's Clues!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ Blue's Clues!  
 _[The pawprint turns itself into a pirate ship and starts sailing away as Joe salutes to it.]_  
 **Joe:** You know what we need to play- _[opens and closes his hands]_ -Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook.  
 **Joe:** Notebook! _[puts eye patch back on; pirate voice]_ This way, me hearties! _[marches o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to Sidetable Drawer, who is also dressed like a pirate donning a buccaneer hat; Joe approaches and kneels down before her.]_  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Ahoy there! I am Skipper Sidetable. The drawer that loves to sing, and has the ability to hold lost items. What is it that you seek, me hearties?  
 **Joe:** Dear old Skipper Sidetable, we seek the legendary Handy-Dandy Notebook.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Very well then. Here you are, me hearties. _[opens her drawer]_  
 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; flute music plays and chimes ring. However, this was a special kind of notebook, it's shaped like the Thinking Chair, only it looks like a treasure chest instead of said Thinking Chair—it appears to be a pirate version of the Handy-Dandy Notebook; Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Joe:** _[shows notebook to the viewers; normal voice]_ Oh, it's a Pirate Notebook! _[turns back to Sidetable; pirate voice]_ Thank ye, Skipper Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome, Captain Joe!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** _[normal voice]_ To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Joe:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Joe:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** Then we put it in our...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Joe:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _And think, think, think!_

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 **Blue:** _Ba-bow!_

 **Joe:** _[pops up; pirate voice]_ _That we wanna do!_

 _[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** Are ye ready to start searching for Blue's Clues so we can figure out what be Sea Lass Blue's favorite part of being a pirate is? _[the viewers responded]_ Ye are? Terrific!  
 _[Unbeknownst to him, Blue walks behind him and walks o.c. to the left. Joe turns around to find Blue, then turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** Have any of you mateys seen Sea Lass Blue anywhere?  
 **Viewers:** That way!  
 **Joe:** _[points to the direction they indicated]_ That way! Many thanks, me laddies. Let us be on the lookout for any Blue's Clues.  
 _[Joe begins to start marching across the hallway as the camera follows him on the way; the music starts playing a pirate version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues marching.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are searching for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are searching for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are searching for Blue's Clues._  
 _I wonder where they are._  
 _[The music ends as Joe stops at the kitchen. On the refrigerator door behind him, there were magnetic letters with a pawprint on the letter "X" in the middle; Joe's oblivious to it as he looks around.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[normal voice]_ A parrot? Oh, yeah! Parrots would definitely make great pets for pirates.  
 **Viewers:** No, it's a clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, you see a clue! Where?  
 **Viewers:** There! On the refrigerator!  
 _[Joe approaches the refrigerator and sees the pawprint on the magnetic letter; drum roll sound.]_  
 **Joe:** You found a clue! And it's on the letter... "X." We need our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Pirate Notebook; flute music plays]_ Our Pirate Notebook! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, the letter "X." _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: The Letter "X."]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ So let's make a big criss-cross like this. _[draws a big criss-cross to make the letter "X"]_ There, the letter "X." _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So what could Blue's favorite part of being a pirate be... with the letter "X?"  
 _[An image of the letter "X" drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; accordion music plays. Joe turns back to the viewers, who responds to his earlier question.]_  
 **Joe:** Maybe. But let's find the other clues,- _[the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_ -and see if we're right!  
 **Shovel:** _[from o.c]_ Ahoy!  
 **Joe:** Oh! _[pirate voice]_ That be the sound of One-Eyed Shovel! _[walks o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to the other side of the kitchen where the table's at as Joe sees Shovel and Pail outside the window searching for something. Joe turns back to the viewers]_  
 **Joe:** Let's go see what Buccaneer Pail and One-Eyed Shovel are up to, me laddies.  
 _[Joe starts heading outside to the backyard as he gestures the viewers to follow him along the way. Cut to Shovel and Pail still searching around the backyard as Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Ahoy there, One-Eyed Shovel and Buccaneer Pail!  
 **Shovel and Pail:** Ahoy, Captain Joe!  
 **Pail:** I think it's over here.  
 **Shovel:** No, I think it's over there!  
 **Pail:** Or maybe over here.  
 _[Joe walks over and kneels down before them.]_  
 **Joe:** And just what are ye up to, my fine hearties?  
 **Shovel:** We're searching for one of the lost items, but we can't seem to figure out which place to search.  
 **Joe:** Will you help us find the right place for us to search, Captain Joe?  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers; normal voice]_ Do you want to help Shovel and Pail? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Excellent! _[turns back to Shovel and Pail; pirate voice]_ Of course we'll help, me hearties!  
 **Shovel and Pail:** Alright!  
 **Pail:** Okay, so the first place where pirates begin searching for lost items is covered with something that's very smooth and soft.  
 **Shovel:** Yeah! And it's inside a square-shaped box.  
 **Joe:** Oh, now _that's_ sounds like me type of place to search. _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ What do you think that could be?  
 **Shovel:** I know! _[runs left o.c., then comes back holding three different picture of places]_ We can use these pictures to help us figure out what that place is. _[sets the pictures on the ground one at a time]_  
 _[As Pail begins describing each of the following pictures, a jingling sound can be heard as they start shaking. First up: A picture of the picnic table.]_  
 **Pail:** We have a picnic table... _[A picture of a sandbox]_ A sandbox... _[A picture of a duck pond]_ ...and a duck pond.  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ So, what place is a square-shaped box that's covered with something very smooth and soft? _[looks back at the pictures]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three pictures on the ground; the jingling sound can be heard again as they start shaking again as Joe describes each of the following.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ The picnic table... _[the first picture shakes and jingles]_ ...the sandbox... _[the second picture shakes and jingles]_ ...or the duck pond? _[the third picture shakes and jingles]_  
 **Viewers:** The sandbox! _[the second picture shakes and jingles again]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe, Shovel, and Pail.]_  
 **Joe:** _[gasps]_ Yeah, because the sandbox has a square-shaped box that's covered with smooth and soft sand! _[turns back to Shovel and Pail; pirate voice]_ Come along, me lass and laddies! Onward to the sandbox! _[stands up and walks o.c. as Shovel and Pail follows along]_  
 _[Cut to a slow pan across the other side of the backyard where the camera cuts to a side view of them and follows as they begin to search and look around for the sandbox.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers; normal voice]_ Let us know if you see the sandbox, okay?  
 _[They continue to search and look in both directions as they pass by various things: toy cars, a pile of wood, and a recognizable sandbox. After the camera has panned across the entire backyard, it stops at said sandbox; the viewers take notice of this.]_  
 **Viewers:** There, the sandbox!  
 _[They all look behind the direction where the viewers indicated.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You found the sandbox! _[gives them a thumbs-up]_ Great work! _[points towards to sandbox; pirate voice]_ Onward! _[they run towards the sandbox]  
[Zoom in on the sandbox where everyone comes into view; Joe kneels down before the sandbox.]_  
 **Shovel:** We found the sandbox!  
 **All:** Hooray!  
 _[Blue also comes into view.]_  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Pail:** Great! Now that we found the perfect place to search, we'll need someone to start digging for the lost items. But who?  
 **Joe:** A mighty fine question there, Buccaneer Pail. _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Will you help? Who do we know that can help us dig through sand for the lost items?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Shovel!  
 **Joe:** Oh, that's right! It's Shovel. _[pirate voice]_ Uh, I mean, _One-Eyed_ Shovel! _[turns to Shovel]_ One-Eyed Shovel. Will ye do the honors, me laddie?  
 **Shovel:** _[saluting]_ Aye-aye, Captain Joe! _[walks over to the sandbox]  
[Zoom in on Shovel as he begins to start digging in the sandbox; a few seconds later, Shovel clangs on something solid.]_  
 **Shovel:** _[gasps]_ Captain Joe, I think I touched something!  
 _[Pull back to Joe, Blue, and Pail; Shovel leans down to pull whatever's in the spot free.]_  
 **Joe:** What is it, One-Eyed Shovel?  
 _[Shovel finally manages to pull what was ever in the sandbox, and leans back up from the spot he dug holding three items.]_  
 **Shovel:** Look, what I found!  
 _[As Shovel begins to show and describe each of the following items, the jingling sound can be heard once again as they start shaking once again as well. First up: An old watch.]_  
 **Shovel:** I found an old watch... _[a golden tooth]_ A golden tooth... _[a wooden peg leg]_ ...and a peg leg.  
 **All:** Ooh!  
 **Pail:** They look amazing!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[gives Shovel a thumbs-up]_ Mighty fine work there, One-Eyed Shovel! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ And great work to you too! We wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for you! _[turns back to the crew; pirate voice]_ Alright, me hearties! Now that we have finally found the lost items, we'll need someone to hold on to them for now.  
 **Shovel:** Yeah, but who do we know someone like that?  
 **Joe:** Another mighty fine question there, One-Eyed Shovel. _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ We need your help again. Who do we know that can help carry these lost items?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Pail!  
 **Joe:** Yeah, Pail! _[pirate voice]_ I mean, _Buccaneer_ Pail! _[turns to Pail]_ Buccaneer Pail. Will it be okay if ye hold on to these lost items, for now, me lassie?  
 **Pail:** _[saluting]_ Aye-aye, Captain Joe! _[walks over to Shovel, who's still holding the lost items]_  
 _[Zoom in on both of them as Shovel begins to hands each of the lost items to Pail one at a time.]_  
 **Pail:** _[puts each of the lost items inside her pail]_ I'm going to put these items away inside my pail for later.  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Pail:** We did it!  
 **Shovel:** We finally found the lost items!  
 **All:** Hooray!  
 **Shovel:** Thank you for helping us find the lost items, Captain Joe!  
 **Joe:** Anytime, me hearties! [turns back to the viewers; normal voice] And thank you for helping us out with our search!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow!  
 **Periwinkle:** _[off-screen]_ Peri-ahoy!  
 _[Periwinkle appears, also dressed as a pirate donning an eye patch and a red and white striped shirt.]_  
 **Periwinkle:** Private Periwinkle. The kitten that is adventurous, and has the ability to be on the lookout for any lost items at your service!  
 **Joe:** Look, it's Periwinkle! He's dressed up as a pirate too! _[turns to Periwinkle; pirate voice]_ And what brings ye here, old Private Periwinkle?  
 **Periwinkle:** I have come to invite you and your crew over to help make some flags for the crew!  
 **Shovel:** Flags?  
 **Pail:** I love making flags!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** We'd be delighted to help make some flags for the crew!  
 **Periwinkle:** _[delighted]_ Peri-perfect! Follow me! _[walks o.c. as Blue, Shovel, and Pail follows along]_  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow Periwinkle as he walks o.c. as well. Cut to the picnic table where we see a lot of various things on the table: some paper, crayons, glue, and some wooden poles; everyone then comes into view.]_  
 **Periwinkle:** This is where we can make our flags at. _[walks over to the picnic]_ Come on! _[they all walk over to the picnic table and started making their flags]_  
 _[Cut to Joe sitting down on the table preparing to make his own flag. Right next in front of him, there was a green piece of paper.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers; normal voice]_ I love making flags! _[spots the green piece of paper; turns back to the viewers]_ You know? _[starts to point to it]_ I think I'll use this green piece of paper for my flag.  
 _[Joe picks up the green piece of paper, revealing an old piece of paper under it with a pawprint on it; Joe's oblivious to it as he begins to make his flag.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
 **Joe:** Glue? Oh, you want to make your own flag too?  
 **Viewers:** No, there's a clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, a clue? Where is it?  
 **Viewers:** On the paper!  
 **Joe:** _[looks at the green piece of paper he's holding]_ Oh, on this paper! _[turns the green piece of paper around a couple of times to find the clue]_  
 **Viewers:** No, on _that_ paper!  
 _[Joe stops turning the green piece of paper, and sees the pawprint on the old piece of paper; drum roll sound.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, there's a clue on _that_ paper! Right! _[chuckles a bit]_ And it looks like an _old_ piece of paper. Oh, well, you know what we need? _[puts the green piece of paper down]_ Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Pirate Notebook; flute music plays]_ Our Pirate Notebook! Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, an old piece of paper. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: An Old Piece of Paper.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ First, we'll make four wavy lines like this. _[draws four wavy lines to make the outline of the paper]_ Then we draw some more for the wrinkles inside. _[draws three more wavy lines inside for the wrinkles of the paper]_ And there, an old piece of paper. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ What was our first clue? _[accordion music plays]_  
 **Viewers:** The Letter "X!"  
 **Joe:** The Letter "X!" _[an image of the letter "X" drawing rises above Joe's left side again as he looks up. Joe turns back to the viewers]_ And now our second clue is an old piece of paper!

 _[An image of the old piece of paper drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; oboe music plays. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** So what could Blue's favorite part of being a pirate be... with the Letter "X"... _[points to the letter "X" drawing]_ ...and an old piece of paper? _[points to the old piece of paper drawing]_ Do you know?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]_  
 **Joe:** _[gasps]_ Yeah! But we should probably find our last clue, just to know for sure. _[the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it]_  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ That be the sound of... Mailtime! This way! _[runs o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begins to start dancing as well.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _[pirate voice]_ _ARGGH!_  
 _[normal voice]_ I mean, um... um...  
 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox, who's donning a lot of pirate flags on top of his head, extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Zoom in on both him and Mailbox.]_  
 **Mailbox:** Ahoy, Captain Joe! The name's Sailbox. The mailbox that loves to sail around, make people laugh, and deliver letters.  
 **Joe:** Ahoy there, fellow Sailbox! May we please have our letter?  
 **Mailbox:** _[saluting]_ Aye-aye, Captain Joe! Here's your pirate letter! _[opens his lid]_  
 _[Joe reaches into Mailbox, and pulls out the letter—which is decorated in a wooden lining and has a picture of a hook on the stamp; Mailbox closes his lid.]_  
 **Joe:** _[shows the letter to the viewers; normal voice]_ Oh, a pirate letter! _[turns back to Mailbox; pirate voice]_ Thank ye, Sailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome, Captain Joe! _[extends away o.c.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a pirate letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We just got a pirate letter._  
 _We just got a pirate letter._  
 _We just got a pirate letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal two boys and a girl, who are also pretending to be pirates as well with one boy wearing a buccaneer hat, one boy wearing a green bandana cap, and a girl wearing an eye patch.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, look! It's a pirate letter from our pirate friends!  
 **All:** _[waving]_ Ahoy, Captain Joe!  
 **Boy wearing a Buccaneer Hat:** We're on a pirate quest!  
 **Girl wearing an Eye Patch:** Come join us! _[they all run o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to them searching around in the backyard as the camera follows them.]_  
 **Boy wearing a Green Bandana Cap:** Let's search around!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of one of them holding a map with a lot of various locations on it: first, a tire swing, a slide, and a sandbox.]_  
 **Girl wearing an Eye Patch:** _[from o.c.]_ First, we must go to the tire swing.  
 _[Cut to a tree with a tire swing tied to its branch as the kids come into view.]_  
 **Boy wearing a Buccaneer Hat:** Here we are!  
 **Girl wearing an Eye Patch:** Now we have to find the slide.  
 _[Cut to a close-up of them climbing onto something. Pull back to reveal they were climbing on top of a yellow slide.]_  
 **Boy wearing a Green Bandana Cap:** We made it to the slide! _[they all begin to slide down the slide]_  
 **All:** _[sliding down]_ Whee!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of a sandbox. Pull back as the kids come into view.]_  
 **Boy wearing a Buccaneer Hat:** And finally, we've reached the sandbox!  
 _[Cut to them digging in the sandbox with their shovels.]_  
 **Girl wearing an Eye Patch:** _[gasps]_ Look what I found!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of a stuffed orca laying in the sandbox.]_  
 **All:** We found a whale!  
 _[Cut to them waving at the camera while holding the stuffed orca in front of them.]_  
 **All:** _[waving]_ Bye, Captain Joe!  
 _[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow! A lot of our friends are really great pirates!  
 **Blue:** _[off-screen]_ Bow, bow, bow, bow!  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him to see what Blue's up to as he gets up from the Thinking Chair, and walks o.c. to the left. Cut to the other side of the living room where Blue is by the snack table staring at a treasure map as Joe comes into view; Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the treasure map.]_  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Sea Lass Blue just skidooed into that treasure map!  
 _[Joe walks over to the snack table as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing a pirate version of "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Sea Lass Blue skidoo, and onwards too!_  
 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the treasure map. Cut to Joe skidooing right out of a wooden picture frame hanging from a pole as he appears to be on what looks like a pirate ship.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers; normal voice]_ We're on a pirate ship! Wow!  
 _[Joe starts wandering on over the pirate ship, and the camera cuts to a side view of him and follows as he wanders over said pirate ship.]_  
 **Joe:** I've never actually been on a pirate ship before, have you?  
 _[Joe continues to wander and look around the pirate ship as the camera stops at a red parrot, who's donning a buccaneer hat, an eye patch, a black beard, and a wooden peg leg—he seems to be the captain of this ship; Joe takes notice of this.]_  
 **?:** _[pirate-like]_ Ahoy there, landlubbers! Squawkbeard's the name!  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Ahoy, Squawkbeard! I am Captain Joe of the Thinking Crew!  
 _[Blue comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, and this here is Sea Lass Blue; she's part of me crew!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** And this here is our First Mate Friend! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Go ahead, say "Ahoy, Squawkbeard!"  
 **Viewers:** Ahoy, Squawkbeard!  
 **Squawkbeard:** Ahoy there! Welcome aboard to me pirate ship!  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ And just what might ye be up to, Squawkbeard?  
 **Squawkbeard:** Glad you asked, me hearties. As you can see, I be searching for the legendary Blowhole!  
 **Joe:** _[confused]_ Blowhole?  
 **Blue:** _[confused]_ Bow, bow?  
 **Squawkbeard:** That is right, me mateys! The legendary Blowhole!  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ And may I ask what this Blowhole is?  
 **Squawkbeard:** Certainly. _[clears throat]_ The Blowhole is a giant blue whale that lives in this here ocean, it lives in seaweed kelp forest, which is located inside a red cave, and it is also known for spraying water through its own blowhole. But I cannot seem to locate where the whale resides in, will any of you lass and laddies please help me search for the legendary Blowhole?  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Do you want to help Squawkbeard search for the legendary Blowhole? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Excellent! _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ Of course we'll help, Squawkbeard!  
 **Squawkbeard:** _[ecstatic]_ Great! Follow me! _[walks o.c. as Blue follows along]  
[Joe gestures the viewers to follow Squawkbeard as he walks o.c. as well. Cut to the ship's wheel where Blue and Squawkbeard are already there; Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** This here is the ship's steering wheel. It is used to steer the ship into different directions by simply turning the wheel. Would any of you lass and laddies care to steer me ship?  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Do you want to steer the ship? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
 **Squawkbeard:** Fantastic! Just step on over here, me laddie.  
 _[The camera advances towards to the steering wheel, implying the viewer is now holding the steering wheel; everyone comes into view.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** Perfect! _[turns to Joe]_ All set there, Captain Joe?  
 **Joe:** _[saluting; pirate voice]_ All set, Squawkbeard! So which place should we sail through first?  
 **Squawkbeard:** First, we must journey inside where the Blowhole's home is: the red cave!  
 _[Suddenly, three far away locations rises from the horizon of the ocean: an island, rocks, and a recognizable red cave; everyone takes notice of this.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ So we're looking for the red cave. _[looks back at the three locations]_

 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Which one of these places are the red cave? _[looks back again]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the three far away locations.]_  
 **Viewers:** That one! _[the red cave glows and rings]_  
 _[Pull back to Joe, Blue, and Squawkbeard.]_  
 **Joe:** You think it's that one? _[the red cave glows and rings again]_ Oh, yeah! That cave looks entirely red. _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ Squawkbeard. _[points to the red cave]_ We believe the red cave is right over there.  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Squawkbeard:** Excellent! _[turns to the viewers]_ Now, in order for us to sail through the red cave, ye must turn the wheel so that the ship will sail where we want to go.  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Get ready to turn the wheel, okay?  
 **Squawkbeard:** And... onward!  
 _[The steering wheel begins to turn left, implying the viewer is now turning the steering wheel. Cut to a side view of the pirate ship as it begins sailing inside through the red cave. Pull back to Joe, Blue, and Squawkbeard.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** We've made it inside the red cave!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[giving the viewers a thumbs-up]_ You did a great job turning the wheel! _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ So where do we go next, Squawkbeard?  
 **Squawkbeard:** Well, next we must sail through where the Blowhole lives: the seaweed kelp forest!  
 _[Suddenly, three more far away locations rises from the horizon of the red cave: a recognizable seaweed kelp forest, coral reefs, and some stalagmites; everyone takes notice of this.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ So we must find the seaweed kelp forest! _[looks back at some more locations]_

 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of some more far away locations.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Which one of these places are the seaweed kelp forest?  
 **Viewers:** That one, over there! _[the seaweed kelp forest glows and rings]_  
 **Joe:** Over there? _[the seaweed kelp forest glows and rings again]_ Yeah, that forest is made up entirely of seaweed kelp! _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ Squawkbeard. _[points to the seaweed kelp forest]_ We believe the seaweed kelp forest is just right over there.  
 **Squawkbeard:** Great! _[turns to the viewers]_ Get ready to turn the wheel again, me laddie! And... onward!  
 _[The steering wheel begins to turn right, implying the viewer is turning the steering wheel again. Cut to a side view of the pirate ship as it begins sailing through the seaweed kelp forest. Pull back to Joe, Blue, and Squawkbeard.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** We've made it through the seaweed kelp forest!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Great job looking carefully!  
 _[Suddenly, three seaweed bushes rise from the horizon of the seaweed kelp forest with three different looking creatures hiding in each one: one with a mantle head, one with a recognizable blowhole, and one with a seashell; everyone takes notice of this.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ Squawkbeard, why have we stopped?  
 **Squawkbeard:** Because this is where the Blowhole is, hiding in one of these seaweed bushes! Do ye see the Blowhole anywhere?  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Can you help us? _[looks back at the three seaweed bushes]_  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three seaweed bushes where one of the creatures are hiding.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Where do you see the Blowhole?  
 **Viewers:** In the middle, right there! _[it starts spraying water from its blowhole as it begins to squeal]_  
 _[Cut back to Joe, Blue, and Squawkbeard.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Ye found it, ye found the Blowhole! _[looks back at the Blowhole as it swims over to the pirate ship]_  
 _[Cut to a side view of the pirate ship as the Blowhole comes into view.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the Blowhole]_ Look, the Blowhole is swimming right next to us.  
 **Blowhole:** Ahoy there!  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; gasps]_ The Blowhole talks! _[turns back to the Blowhole]  
_ **Squawkbeard:** Ahoy there, Blowhole! I am Squawkbeard!  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ I am Captain Joe, and this here is Sea Lass Blue!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** And this here is our First Mate Friend! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Go on, say "Ahoy there, Blowhole!"  
 **Viewers:** Ahoy there, Blowhole!  
 **Blowhole:** Ahoy, everybody! My name is Spout, it's very nice to meet you all!  
 **Squawkbeard:** Likewise!  
 **Blowhole (Spout):** Would you all like to come visit my home sometime?  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Absolutely!  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Squawkbeard:** We'd be delighted to!  
 **Spout:** Great! Well, I'd better get going, my mom wants me home for dinner. Bye! _[swims away o.c.]_  
 **All:** Bye, Spout! _[Squawkbeard walks o.c. to the left as Joe follows along.]_  
 _[Cut to the pirate ship's captain's quarters where the door is opened; Joe and Squawkbeard come into view.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** Not only did we've found the legendary Blowhole, but we've made a new friend too! Thank ye so much for helping me search for the legendary Blowhole! Farewell, Captain Joe!  
 **Joe:** Farewell, Squawkbeard!  
 _[Squawkbeard walks back inside his cabin and closes the door. In front of the door, there was a huge lock with a pawprint on it; Joe's oblivious to it as he turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** _[normal voice]_ You've really done a great job following the right directions on our trip!  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** What? You see more locations around here?  
 **Viewers:** There's a clue!  
 **Joe:** Wait, you see a clue... right here in the pirate ship? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Behind you!  
 **Joe:** Behind me? _[turns around and sees the pawprint on the lock; drum roll sound]_ Oh, there's a clue on this... lock! We better draw it in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Pirate Notebook; flute music plays]_ Our Pirate Notebook! Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay. So, a lock. _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Lock.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a semicircle for the lock. _[draws a semicircle to make the lock]_ Some curved lines for the shackle. _[draws two curved lines to make the shackle]_ And a keyhole for us to insert our keys in. _[draws a keyhole in the center of the semicircle]_ And we have a lock. _[cut back to him holding his notebook]_ We have all three clues to figure out what Blue's favorite part of being a pirate is! _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon in the notebook's spiral]_ We're ready to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

 **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! Right, let's go! _[runs o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to the wooden picture frame hanging from a pole where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right back into the wooden picture frame; Joe comes into view to get himself ready into position and begins to start dancing and skidooing back into the wooden picture frame. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the living from the treasure map as he gestures the viewers to follow him as he runs o.c. to the right. Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]_  
 **Joe:** Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up the Pirate Notebook; flute music plays and chimes ring]_ ...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So what could Blue's favorite part of being a pirate be... with the letter "X"... _[an image of the letter "X" drawing rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; accordion music plays. Joe turns back to the viewers]_ ...an old piece of paper... _[an image of the old piece of paper drawing now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; oboe music plays. Joe turns back to the viewers]_ ...and a lock? _[an image of the lock drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; fiddle music plays. Joe turns back to the viewers]_ Well, what if it was something that's marked with the letter "X?" _[points to the letter "X" drawing]_ Yeah, and would probably have a lock that's buried under it! _[points to the lock drawing as it sits on top of the letter "X" drawing]_ And maybe, we can find it somewhere on an old piece of paper! _[points to the old piece of paper drawing where the lock and letter "X" drawings are placed inside]_ Like a...  
 **Viewers:** A map!  
 **Joe:** Yeah, a map! Right! But what would Blue be doing as a pirate while reading a map?  
 _[Long pause, the old piece of paper then changes into a treasure map as a drawing of a treasure chest pops up.]_  
 **Viewers:** Going on a treasure hunt! _[the treasure chest drawing opens up, revealing lots of gold inside]_  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair]_ Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** Going on a treasure hunt! Yeah! Blue's favorite part must be about going on a treasure hunt! By using a treasure map that's an old piece of paper... _[the old piece of paper drawing enlarges; oboe music plays]_ ...to follow the "X"... _[the letter "X" drawing rises out of the map; accordion music plays]_ ...and dig up the treasure that's buried and locked up with a lock! _[the lock drawing enlarges; fiddle music plays]_  
 **Blue:** Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** We'd just figured out Blue's Clues!  
 _[The music starts the playing "We Sat on Down."]_

 **Joe:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends with Blue barking the three last tunes after the last verse; turn down slightly.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Blue! Do you want to go on a treasure hunt in the backyard?  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow, bow! _[runs o.c. to the left]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; pirate voice]_ Come along, me hearties! Let's go join Sea Lass Blue on a treasure hunt! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair, and walks o.c. to the left as well]_  
 _[Cut to Blue searching around in the backyard as Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Are ye ready to start looking for some treasure, Sea Lass Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[shakes her head sadly]_ Bow, bow, bow.  
 **Joe:** _[normal voice]_ No? Why, what's wrong?  
 **Blue:** _[mimes opening a treasure map]_ Bow. _[mimes looking through a telescope]_ Bow.  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, Blue doesn't have a treasure map or a telescope for our treasure hunt.  
 _[Suddenly, Sidetable Drawer and Mailbox comes into view.]_  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Fret not, me hearties! Skipper Sidetable has the treasure map! _[opens her drawer to reveal a treasure map sticking out]_  
 **Mailbox:** And I have the telescope! _[opens his lid to reveal a telescope sticking out]_  
 _[Joe and Blue both grabbed the treasure map and telescope from inside their friends' drawer/lid; Sidetable and Mailbox close both their drawer and lid.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We have our treasure map and our telescope! _[turns back to Sidetable and Mailbox; pirate voice]_ Thank ye, Skipper Sidetable and Sailbox!  
 **Sidetable Drawer and Mailbox:** You're welcome, Captain Joe!  
 _[Suddenly, Shovel, Pail, and Periwinkle also come into view.]_  
 **Shovel:** Are you guys having a treasure hunt?  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Look, it's One-Eye Shovel, Buccaneer Pail, and Private Periwinkle! _[takes off eye patch; normal voice]_ Remember how we helped Shovel and Pail find lost items in the backyard?  
 **Pail:** Captain Joe, may we join in on the treasure hunt?  
 **Joe:** _[puts eye patch back on; pirate voice]_ Absolutely!  
 **All:** Alright!  
 _[Suddenly, Squawkbeard comes into view as well.]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** Did ye say ye were all going on a treasure hunt? I love going on treasure hunts!  
 **Joe:** Ahoy there, Squawkbeard! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Remember when we helped Squawkbeard search for the legendary Blowhole? _[turns back to Squawkbeard; pirate voice]_ Would ye care to join us on our treasure hunt, Squawkbeard?  
 **Squawkbeard:** I'd be delighted to!  
 **Joe:** Great! Alright, everyone, let's look for that treasure!  
 _[Everybody starts marching around the backyard, and the camera cuts to a side view of them and follows as they begin to search and look around for the treasure.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Let us know if ye spot an "X."  
 _[They continue to search and look in both directions as they pass by a mound that's marked with a recognizable red "X." After the camera has panned across the entire backyard, it stops at said mound; the viewers take notice of this.]_  
 **Viewers:** There, behind you!  
 _[They all look behind the direction where the viewers indicated.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Ye found the "X!" Excellent work there, matey! _[they all walk towards the "X"]_  
 _[Zoom in on the "X" where everyone comes into view; Joe kneels down before the "X."]_  
 **Joe:** _[points to the "X"]_ The treasure must be buried inside here.  
 **All:** Ooh!  
 **Periwinkle:** But how are we going to dig up the treasure?  
 **Shovel:** _[walks over to the "X"]_ Leave that to me!  
 _[Zoom in on Shovel as he begins to start digging where the treasure's buried in; a few seconds later, Shovel clangs on something solid.]_  
 **Shovel:** _[gasps]_ I think I've found the treasure!  
 _[Pull back to Joe, Blue, Pail, Periwinkle, Sidetable, Mailbox, and Squawkbeard; Shovel pops back up from the spot he dug.]_  
 **All:** The treasure?!  
 **Shovel:** But I can't seem to carry the treasure chest from down here!  
 **Joe:** Fret not, One-Eyed Shovel! We'll help ye out! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Let's help Shovel bring in the treasure chest. _[they all walk over the dug up spot where Shovel's at]_  
 _[Pull back to show the whole group as they grabbed hold of the treasure chest.]_  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Alright, everyone! When I count to three, start lifting up the treasure chest as hard as ye can! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Don't forget to lift too, okay? _[turns back to the others; pirate voice]_ One, two, three! _[everyone lifts up the treasure chest as hard as they can; turns back to the viewers]_ Are ye lifting? _[the viewers responded as everyone carefully sets the treasure chest down]_ We did it!  
 **All:** Hooray!  
 **Joe:** Excellent work, everybody! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Especially you, trusty First Mate Friend! _[they all walk over to the chest]_  
 _[Zoom in on the treasure chest where everyone is staring right at it; Joe kneels down again before the treasure chest.]_  
 **Sidetable:** We found the treasure!  
 **Mailbox:** Yeah! _[extends on over to treasure chest's lock]_ But it's locked! _[extends back]_ How are we going to open it?  
 **Joe:** _[pirate voice]_ Fret not, Sailbox! What we need is a key!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[leans over to the viewers; normal voice]_ Do you see a key around here? _[gets up from the ground]_  
 _[Pull back to show the whole group as they look around for a key to unlock the treasure chest. On a nearby bush, there was a key laying underneath said bush; the viewers take notice of this.]_  
 **Viewers:** Right there, under that bush!  
 _[They all look where the viewers indicated.]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ There it is! _[Blue walks over to the bush and grabs the key]_ Great job looking carefully! _[Blue walks back to the treasure chest]_ Now, let's see what's inside this treasure chest. _[looks back at Blue]_  
 _[Zoom in on Blue as she begins to insert the key into the keyhole; she turns the key and unlocks the treasure chest. Blue carefully opens the treasure chest to reveal Joe's stuffed duck, Boris, inside, who's also dressed up as a pirate as well, donning a buccaneer hat, and black boots; Blue picks up Boris and walks over to Joe. Pull back to show the whole group as Blue hands, Joe, his stuffed duck.]_  
 **Joe:** It's my duck, Boris! _[turns back to Boris; pirate voice]_ Ahoy there, Boris! _[voicing Boris]_ Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack! _[everyone giggles]_  
 **Squawkbeard:** I must say, that was truly the most amazing treasure hunt ever!  
 _[Everyone clamored in agreement.]_  
 **Joe:** It sure was, Squawkbeard! _[turns back to the viewers; normal voice]_ Looks like everyone had the most exciting day of their lives for being a pirate! _[walks right as the camera cuts to a side view of him and follows as he begins to walk]_ Thanks for being great pirates helpers today! _[stops after the camera has panned across the other side of backyard]_ Maybe you should make up a pirate adventure of your own.  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing and dance.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just  
one more song._

 _Thanks for doing your part._

 _You sure are smart._

 _You know with me  
and you  
and Sea Lass Blue,  
we can do anything  
that we wanna do!_

 _We can do anything that we wanna do!_

 **Blue:** Bow, bow, bow, bow, bow, bow!  
 **Joe:** _[waving; pirate voice]_ Farewell, mateys! _[voicing Boris]_ Quack, quack! _[pirate voice]_ Until we meet again!  
 **Blue:** _[waving]_ Bow, bow, bow!  
 _[The music ends as Joe and Blue continue to dance around.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
